Crush!
by lL-Chanl
Summary: Alucard sudah cukup lama menyukai Miya ketika ia hendak menyatakan perasaannya, ia melihat Miya sedang berduaan dengan sahabatnya, Zilong di taman
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer:All character belong to Moonton

Di pagi yang cerah di Heroes Academy

"kau masih menyukainya?"tanya pria berambut coklat panjang kepada sahabatnya yang sibuk memperhatikan gadis berambut silver yang jaraknya agak jauh dari mereka.

"apa?...siapa?!"anak itu terkejut mendengar perkataan sahabatnya yang tiba-tiba, lalu memalingkan pandangannya

"hmmm….kurasa kau masih menyukai miya"

"apa? Kenapa?"

"apa kau tidak sadar, kau hampir memperhatikan nya setiap saat!"

"um….yaa..lupakan ayo kembali"

Di sisi lain

"hei miya..kapan kau akan menyatakan perasaan mu kepada Alu?"gadis bertwin tail tersebut bertanya dengan polosnya tepat di depan gadis berambut silver yang awalnya sibuk dengan buku yang asik di bacanya

"tolong jangan bertanya tiba-tiba seperti itu Layla..bagaimana jika Alucard mendengarnya"gadis itu menutup buku yang tengah ia baca dengan kuat. "lagipula aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Alucard kepadaku…"

"oh ayolah..mau sampai kapan kau akan memendam perasaan itu"gadis itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya berasal "ayo kita kembali kekelas sebentar lagi pelajaran olahraga pak Tigreal". Miya berdiri lalu mengikuti Layla dari belakang.

"apa semuanya sudah hadir? Kalau sudah silahkan ganti baju kalian lalu tunggu di lapangan,bapak akan segera kembali.."

"anu..pak apa kita langsung pemanasan seperti biasa?"tanya gadis berambut pink dengan bando bertelinga rakun

"hmm ya boleh juga kalau begitu kalian mencari pasangan masing-masing untuk pemanasan ya…"

"Layla ayo kita berpasangan untuk pemanasan nya"

"umm maaf Miya,kali ini aku ingin pemanasan dengan Zilong...iya kan Zi"Layla memeluk lengan Zilong seperti biasa mereka melakukan nya. Bagi miya ini bukan pemandangan yang luar biasa "ah..iya layla kalau begitu ayo kita pemanasan"sahut Zilong yang terlihat bersemangat

"kalau begitu aku dengan Ruby-"

"maaf Miya,Clint sudah mengajakku lebih dulu"

Di dalam perasaan Miya ia merasa seperti sedang di bodohi oleh sahabat nya

"apa semua nya sudah mendapatkan pasangan pemanasan?" tanya Tigreal yang datang tiba-tiba sampai membuat mereka tidak sempat melakukan pemanasan

"pak saya belum mendapatkan pasangan"Miya mengangkat tangan nya dan ternyata Alucard juga mengangkat tangan

"hmm sekarang kalian sudah ada"ucap Tigreal. "baiklah semuanya jika kalian sudah mendapatkan pasangan masing-masing sekarang bergabunglah dengan pasangan kalian,kita akan melakukan sit-up"

"hei Alu"Miya memulai percakapan setelah mereka membisu beberapa menit yang lalu

"hmm?"

"kenapa kau tidak mendapatkan pasangan pemanasan?"

"umm itu gara-gara si Zilong sialan itu yang menghilang entah kemana tadi dan Clint juga mengikuti jejaknya"gerutu Alucard yang sambil melakukan sit-up "kau sendiri"

"aku? Sama sepertimu tapi berbeda sedikit"

"hmm apa-apaan itu hahaha"

"aku serius!"

"hahaha iya iya"

Alucard sangat suka dengan ekspresi Miya saat ia menggodanya 'sangat imut'. Tapi juga tidak baik untuk jantung nya, wajah Alucard mulai kelihatan memerah

"Alucard kau tidak apa-apa?"

"iya, aku tidak apa-apa"

"tapi wajah mu merah sekali"

"aku tidak apa-apa, sekarang giliran mu"

Miya pun memulai sit-up nya...disaat ia beranjak bangun tanpa ia sadari wajah nya sangat dekat dengan Alucard, itu membuat wajah Alu sangat-sangat memerah


	2. 2

Sial kenapa wajahku bisa semerah ini, pasti Miya memandang diriku aneh.

Zilong yang melihat Alucard memerah dari kejauhanpun memutuskan untuk menyuruh Layla menghampirinya, "umm..Layla apa kau bisa menggantikan posisi Alucard untuk Miya? Kelihatannya Alucard seperti kepiting rebus yang di lumuri saus sambal"gumam Zilong."ah iya kau benar"ucap Layla lalu menghampiri gadis berambut silver dan pria berambut putih tersebut

"Alu~ kita bisa bertukar tempat~?" ucap Layla yang menghampiri mereka dari kejauhan. Melihat isyarat dari Zilong yang menyuruhnya untuk 'mengiyakan' Layla, Alucard pun pergi menghampiri Zilong

"dari mana saja kau sialan,aku hampir saja jantungan tadi"keluh pria berambut putih tersebut yang baru datang

"hei bernafaslah kawan..harusnya kau berterima kasih padaku karena kau dapat menyentuh nya walaupun hanya kakinya"ejek Zilong kepada Alucard yang semulanya memerah menjadi menahan marah dari sahabatnya

"jadi ini rencanamu ya dasar...tapi terima kasih"

"hahaha jadi bagaimana?"

"apanya?"

"kau sudah menyatakan perasaanmu?"

"kau gila mana mungkin bisa secepat itu menyatakan cinta"

"secepat itu? Ini aku yang gila apa kau yang bodoh,bukankah kau sudah menyukainya sejak tahun ajaran pertama? Ini sudah tahun ajaran ketiga dan kau masih takut untuk menyatakan perasaanmu? Hah jangan bercanda"

"tahun ajaran ketiga? Sudah selama itukah? Jadi aku harus bagaimana?"

"itu terserah padamu.. kalau mau aku bisa membantumu"

"benarkah?"

"apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda? Begini saja nanti malam kau datang ke taman di depan kompleks"

Karena sudah penasaran dengan rencana Zilong, Alucard pergi lebih awal dari jam yang di janjikan Zilong..setelah berada cukup dekat dengan taman betapa terkejutnya ia melihat Zilong dengan gadis pujaan hatinya sedang tertawa bersama 'mereka terlihat bersenang-senang'. Hati Alucard mulai memanas ketika ia melihat Zilong menggenggam tangan Miya 'ya tuhan kenapa aku jadi seperti ini jauhkan fikiran negatif ini dari Zilong' pikirnya.

Setelah merasa tidak terima dengan apa yang terjadi di depannya pria berambut putihpun pulang tanpa memberi tahu sahabatnya

"hei Alu"sapa Zilong tiba-tiba dan hampir membuat pria itu terjatuh dari kursinya"kenapa kau tidak datang kemarin?"lanjutnya

"ah aku...lupa"

"kau berbohong kepada orang yang salah teman"

"apa maksudmu"

"pasti telah terjadi sesuatu,apa kau bertemu wanita lain sampai kau tidak bisa datang?"

"apa!...siapa?!"

"yahh siapa tau kau bertemu salah satu fans mu di jalan"

"hahaha apa-apaan itu,ngomong-ngomong apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Miya kemarin malam?"tanya pria itu sinis ia tidak bisa marah kepada sahabatnya

"sudah kuduga kau pasti datang Alu...jadi sekarang kau cemburu ya?"goda pria berambut coklat dengan wajah yang menyebalkan sampai-sampai Alu mempunyai niat untuk memukul nya."tenang saja aku tidak mungkin menikung sahabatku sendiri..dengar setelah ini adalah pelajaran bu Iritel kelas kesenian, kau kan tau Miya suka pohon bagaimana nanti jika kau melukis pohon saja! Aku yakin Miya akan mengagumi mu"seru Zilong sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Alucard

Sejujurnya Alucard sangat tidak yakin bahwa rencana Zilong kali ini bakal lancar,soalnya lukisan pria itu tidak terlalu bagus untuk di perlihatkan kepada gadis yang di sukai nya.

"Miya kau gambar pohon yaa..wahh cantik nya"ucap gadis bertelinga besar dan berambut pink

"haha iya Nana ini pohon yang ada di halaman rumahku cantikkan?"

"iya cantik sekali"

Ternyata Miya sangat berbakat dalam melukis

'sudah kuduga rencana ini bakal gagal'gumam pria berambut putih,tentu saja orang yang di sebelah kiri dan kanannya mendengar nya

"apanya yang gagal"tanya pria berambut pirang panjang yang mendekati ke tempat nya

"ah!..tidak apa-apa"

"ayolah celot..Alucard sedang jatuh cinta"goda salah satu teman nya yang menggunakan pakaian brucelee

"apa..apa yang kau katakan Chou itu tidak benar"jawab Alucard

"ohh benarkah, tapi wajahmu memerah loh"

"sudahlah Chou jangan menggoda nya"gumam pria berambut pirang,Lancelot

"wahh Alucard lukisan pohon dan bulan mu bagus terlihat nyata"

Merasa familiar dengan suara tersebut Alucard sudah yakin bahwa itu adalah gadis yang di sukainya, ia tidak memandang nya hanya berterima kasih saja, lalu kembali melukis. "wahh jika ini di letakkan di kamar barumu bukan kah terlihat sangat cantik iya kan Miya" Layla tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang mereka membuat mereka terkejut.. "kamar baru? Apa Miya membangun kamar lain di rumahnya?" tanya Lancelot penasaran karena selama ini Miya sekamar dengan saudara-saudara nya "ah iya.. Estes baru saja membangun kamar yang baru" semua tau bahwa Estes adalah sepupu Miya "apa yang kau katakan Layla,Alucard pasti memiliki seseorang untuk diberikan lukisan sebagus itu"lanjutnya

Alucard tersentak lalu melirik gadis berambut silver yang sedari tadi ada didepannya, ia memikirkan bagaimana cara memberikan lukisan itu kepadanya..apa memberikan langsung kepadanya atau menempatkan lukisan tersebut di depan lokernya disusul dengan sepucuk surat?. Tak lama setelah pelajaran berlangsung pria berambut coklat datang serta disusul pria berambut pirang dengan hiasan topi koboi.

"Alucard setelah pulang nanti mau mampir ke game center?"

"maaf Clint lain kali saja, ngomong-ngomong kalian dari mana saja tadi?"

"biasa tempat keramat"sahut Zilong dengan mulut yang masih mengunyah

"ada-ada saja"

Setelah jam pulang, karena merasa kelelahan pria berambut putih itu memutuskan untuk langsung pulang kerumah, ia menuju loker nya dan mengganti sepatu setelah ia menuju luar ia melihat Miya sedang tertidur dengan pulas tanpa ia sadari ia sudah mendekati dan duduk di sebelah gadis itu.."haaaa..andai saja aku mempunyai keberanian yang cukup untuk menyatakan perasaanku padamu..tapi aku terlalu takut untuk itu"gumam Alucard dengan pelan namun sesudah ia mengatakan kalimat itu Miya terbangun dan tersadar bahwa ia merasa sudah cukup lama tertidur.

"loh Alucard belum pulang?"

'dia bangun! apa dia mendengar apa yang ku katakan?'


	3. 3

Pria berambut putih itu diam sejenak ia merenungkan apa yang baru saja dikatakan nya 'bagaimana jika Miya mendengarnya?..yaah… bagaimanapun Miya pasti menganggap itu mimpi' pikirnya "oh iya Alucard,apa kau mengatakan sesuatu tadi?" ternyata ia tidak mendengarnya.. Mendengar gadis itu bertanya pria tampan itu membisu lagi..sangat lamaa

"Alu..apa kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" saat pria itu berhenti dari lamunan nya ia mendapati Miya sedang memandanginya,jarak mereka sangat dekat sampai-sampai pria itu bisa merasakan nafas gadis berambut silver itu..sangat pelan tidak seperti dirinya,nafasnya sangat memburu membuatnya merasa seperti orang jahat..pria itu kaget melihatnya membuat ia terantuk ke pohon yang sedari tadi mereka sandarkan.

"A..Alu, kau tidak apa-apa? Apa aku mengagetkanmu?" Miya yang melihat pria itu kaget ia juga spontan menjadi panik

"a..aku tidak apa-apa Miya, hanya kaget"

"begitu kah?..haa syukurlah"

Alucard ingin menanyai Miya tentang kejadian tempo hari, tapi ia sedikit takut dengan jawaban Miya namun juga penasaran.

"umm Miya"

"ya?"

"tempo hari aku melihat kau dengan Zilong sedang berdua di taman, apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

o

Tiba-tiba wajah gadis itu langsung memerah, ia tak tahu harus berkata apa..setelah lama membisu..

"jika kau tidak ingin memberi tahu, tidak apa-apa kok aku hanya bertanya..kau tidak harus menjawabnya"ucap Alucard setelah melihat wajah gadis di sebelahnya mulai memerah. Alucard berdiri dari tempatnya lalu mengajak gadis itu pulang "ayo kita pulang, sudah semakin sore akanku antarkan kau" menurut..Miya hanya mengikuti Alu dari belakang..

"terima kasih sudah mengantarku"

"iya itu tidak masalah"

"Miya tumben kau pulang jam segini..biasanya lebih awal"ucap pria berambut putih panjang yang duduk di sofa dengan 'elegan'

"a- iya tadi ngumpul sebentar sama teman"ucapnya (aku tidak berbohong loh)

Merasa kelelahan gadis itu merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur, 'haa mana mungkin aku bercerita kepada Alu tentang tempo hari,itu sangat memalukan' pikirnya. PENASARAN? Ayo kita flash back:

Tempo hari

"jadi kau akan menyatakan perasaanmu kepada Alucard setelah lulus nanti" gumam pria berambut coklat panjang sambil memegang dagu nya

"iya..ceritanya begitu Zi, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"hmmm? Apa ga terlalu lama ya? Ga takut Alu di ambil orang lain gitu?"

"semoga saja nggak"

"hahaha Alu itu sangat populer cepat atau lambat ia pasti akan menjadi milik seseorang"jelas Zilong, merasa apa yang di katakan Zilong ada benarnya gadis itu meminta saran

"jadi aku harus bagaimana?"

"jika aku menjadi kau, aku akan menggenggam tangan nya seperti ini lalu berkata 'Alu aku sudah menyukaimu sejak lama..aku tau kau mungkin hanya menganggapku seorang teman tapi aku menyukaimu' mungkin seperti itu"

"hahaha apa-apaan itu, aneh sekali"

"haha coba saja"

"ga mau"

"yaampun yasudah deh"

Flash back:Off


	4. 4

Esok hari nya..

Pria itu bangun lumayan siang dari ia biasanya bangun,ia melihat jam dinding yang ada di kamarnya 'sial aku telat'

Ia buru-buru mandi,buru-buru pakai seragam,namun ia tak sempat sarapan. Pria itu lalu keluar rumah nya..berlari tak lama setelah ia berlari akhirnya ia sampai semenit setelah bell 'huft tepat waktu' pikirnya, ia memang tepat waktu namun tidak fokus pada waktu jam pelajaran apa yang di terangkan pak Franco sangat tidak ia mengerti. Cukup lama setelah pelajaran berlangsung akhirnya bell istirahat berbunyi

"hei Alucard, kau tau apa yang kutemukan di internet?" tanya Chou yang menatap layar hp nya dengan serius. Pria tampan yang satu ini sangat gila informasi namun dari internet, untungnya ia tidak pelit, setiap informasi yang ia dapatkan pasti akan ia sebarkan kepada teman-temannya

"hmm apa yang kau temukan kali ini?"

"ini informasi yang lagi hot akhir-akhir ini, terlihat sekelompok geng berjumlah 20 orang yang menculik setiap wanita yang menurut mereka cantik lalu mereka jual ke negeri tetangga" jelas Chou

"hmm menakutkan juga yahh tapi apa mereka tidak ditangkap polisi yah?"

"entahlah kabarnya mereka menghilang setelah muncul asap-asap"

"hei lagi sibuk cerita apa?" keberadaan pria berambut pirang panjang membuat mereka cukup kaget, lalu Lancelot mengintip layar hp Chou "oh ini berita yang lagi hangat-hangat nya yahh"

"iyaa bukankah rada serem gitu?"tanya Chou

"iya serem waktu aku pulang dengan Odette kemarin hampir saja mereka menculiknya,untung aku segera membawa Odette kabur" jelas pria itu

"hmm gitu"

Alucard hanya menyimak mereka berbicara namun muncul sebuah kekhawatiran. Tak lama kemudian bell bertanda masuk. Selanjutnya pelajaran paduan suara

Pelajaran berikut ini cukup membuat fokus Alucard karena ia sudah makan cukup banyak tadi

Tak terasa cukup lama. Tiba-tiba sebuah pengumuman keramat yang membuat seluruh murid bersorak pun muncul

'PERHATIAN KEPADA SELURUH GURU YANG TELAH MENGAJAR DI KELAS HARAP SEGERA KE AULA ACADEMY KARENA AKAN DIADAKAN RAPAT DADAKAN'

Seluruh siswa pun buru-buru menyiapkan tas dsb nya

Alucard yang melihat Miya dari kejauhan pun memutuskan untuk menghampirinya "hei..kau langsung pulang?"tanya pria tampan itu "ah.. tidak, ada tempat yang harus ku kunjungi saat ini"jelas wanita itu sembari memasukkan alat tulisnya ke tas "begitu..aku dengar ada berita yang geng nya 20 orang, mereka menculik wanita loh"ucap pria itu "oh itu, iya aku sudah dengar dari Odette, tenang saja jika mereka muncul maka aku akan memanah mereka lagi pula aku bersama Nana"ucap gadis itu percaya diri "b-begitu ya"

"hei Miya aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa menemani mu, ada toko mainan yang baru buka di pusat kota dan sedang diskon, batas waktunya cuma saat ini jadi aku minta maaf sekali"jelas wanita itu sambil menuju keluar kelas

"umm hahaha dia sibuk banget ya"gumam gadis berambut silver sambil tertawa kecil

"hei..bagaimana jika aku menemanimu, jika aku pulang sekarang pasti sangat membosankan" ucap Alucard

"oh iya baiklah kalau begitu"

Setelah mereka keluar kelas, mereka menuju loker mereka masing-masing lalu bertemu kembali di depan pintu sekolah

"tempat apa yang ingin kau kunjungi?" pria berambut putih bertanya setelah lama membisu

"aku ingin membeli beberapa buku yang dijual di dekat stasiun"

"stasiun? Bukankah itu cukup jauh?"

"iya..makanya aku meminta Nana menemaniku, tapi ia sedang sibuk seperti itu hahaha untung aja ada Alu"

Mendengar akhir kata-kata wanita tersebut, pria berambut putih itu memerah namun tidak begitu terang. Tak lama setelah mereka berjalan akhirnya mereka sampai ke tempat tujuan, Miya sibuk memilih buku yang akan ia beli sesekali juga ia meminta saran kepada pria yang ada di sebelahnya yang juga berencana membeli beberapa buku

"wahh indahnya masa muda, lihat pasangan yang berambut putih itu" ucap penjaga toko yang mengucapkan kata-kata memalukan membuat mereka memerah

"oh iya Miya dari tadi hpmu bergetar terus loh"

"oh iya maaf"

Gadis itu lalu buru-buru membuka layar hp nya dilihatnya pesan di Line, rupanya itu dari Nana 'Miya kau di mana? Sepertinya ada orang yang sedang mengikuti ku jadi kau bisa ke pusat kota? aku sedang bersembunyi di toko kue yang biasa kita pergi,kumohon tolong aku. Aku takut sekali' melihat pesan dari Nana yang seperti itu Miya lalu menarik lengan Alucard, ia sangat buru-buru menuju pusat kota yang Nana katakan setelah beberapa lama ia di kejutkan dengan hal yang menegangkan. Terlihat Nana sedang sibuk menyihir segerombolan itu menjadi Tororo (?), tanpa berfikir panjang Miya lalu memanah mereka satu per satu disusul dengan Alucard ada di belakangnya

"Alu apakah mereka kelompok yang sedang hangat itu?" tanya Miya

"sepertinya begitu" ucap Alucard yang sibuk menebas mereka. Pria itu mengalihkan pandangannya melihat gadis pujaan hatinya, matanya melotot ketika melihat salah satu dari mereka ketika ingin menebas gadis itu Alucard ingin memperingati Miya agar mengelak namun ia tak sempat, tiba-tiba parang yang di ayunkan dengan bebas itu mendarat dengan sangat sempurna

'SRAAAKK'


	5. 5

Tiba-tiba Zilong datang lalu menangkis parang yang seharus nya mendatar ke tubuh Miya tersebut, "Alu kita mundur dulu, kita kalah jumlah sekarang" ucap Zilong

Setelah mereka mulai menjauh, segerombolan orang itu tidak mengejar mereka. Mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat di rumah Alucard sebab rumah-nya paling dekat dengan mereka sekarang

"Alu kau punya handuk" tanya Miya yang melepas ikatan rambutnya. Elf rembulan ini sangat pembersih

"punya sih, tapi.." 'masa aku harus kasi handuk bekas ku ke Miya? Ya ampun harusnya aku membeli handuk kemarin' pikirnya lalu berjalan ke arah kamar untuk mengambil handuk "ini"

"a-terima kasih, aku pinjam dulu yaa"ucap Miya lalu menuju kamar mandi. "aww lihatlah pemuda tampan di sana, wajahnya memerah yaa" ejek Zilong sambil memainkan rambut nana yang semulanya terikat rapi menjadi hancur acak-acakan "awww iya yahh~~ ia terlihat tidak bisa mengontrol tingkat kemerahan-nya" ucap nana sambil mengubah Zilong menjadi Tororo (?). Alucard yang mendengar kedua temannya mengejek-nya ia lalu melempar semua barang yang ada di dekatnya(?) seperti remot tv, bingkai foto, bantal, dsb. "sialan kalian" ucapnya, tak lama kemudia Miya keluar dari kamar mandi masih memakai seragam Academy-nya "ini Alu handuk nya, terima kasih" ucapnya lalu menuju ke arah Nana dan Zilong yang sudah kembali dari Tororo-nya

"Nana kenapa dengan rambutmu?"

"Zilong mengacak-acaknya tadi, jadi berantakan deh"

"hmm~ oh iya tadi waktu di kamar mandi aku mendengar kegaduhan dari arah luar, kalian bahas apa? Kayaknya seru banget" ucap Miya yang penasaran lalu menoleh ke arah pemuda tampan yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari-nya

"ohh tadi kita-"

"membahas Zilong kelihatannya Zilong sangat lapar suara perutnya aneh sekali, 'IYA KAN ZILONG'hahaha" ucap Alu yang membungkam mulut Zilong dengan tangannya

"hahaha~ wahh begitu" ucap Miya lalu tertawa kecil

"hahaha~~ Alucard lucu yah Miya, rasanya ingin di tusuk pakai tombak kesayangan~" ucap Zilong yang tersenyum miring

"apa katamu" ucap Alu menggeram

"haha bercanda kawan"

"kalau begitu aku pulang duluan yah"ucap Miya yang telah bersiap-siap serta di susul Nana

"kau sudah mau pulang?, aku antar ya"

"ga apa-apa Alu aku pulang dengan Nana kok"

"tapi setelah Nana sampai duluan kau pulang sendiri kan? Gpp biar aku antar, aku juga punya urusan sama Estes yang harus di diskusikan" jelas Alucard lalu menyuruh Zilong pulang juga

"hei Miya, kan Alucard pulang denganmu bagaimana kalau di jalan nanti kau mengatakan nya" bisik Nana

"apa..ga Nana terlalu cepat"

"ya ampun kesempatan seperti ini ga datang dua kali loh"

"apa yang kalian bisikkan?" tiba-tiba Alu muncul di antara Nana dan Miya yang tersentak kaget

"a-ga bukan apa-apa kok"ucap Miya

Setelah sampai di rumah Nana

"Alu, Miya hati-hati yah di jalan" ucap Nana yang sudah berada di depan rumahnya "oh iya Alucard.. bisa kesini sebentar"

"kenapa Nana"

"kau tidak berniat ingin menyatakan perasaanmu?"bisik Nana kepada Alu

"apa..haha diamlah ini namanya proses tau", ucap Alu yang mengusap kepala Nana lalu pergi

Miya sangat penasaran dengan apa yang Nana bisikkan kepada Alucard, 'bagaimana jika Nana mengatakan bahwa aku menyukai Alu' 'bagaimana jika Nana menceritakan tentangku yang aneh-aneh' pikirnya. Karena merasa tidak mau penasaran ia memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada Alucard "umm Alu?", "hmm"jawab Alu yang merasa agak canggung

"aku penasaran apa yang Nana bicarakan padamu tadi"

"eh?" Alucard bingung harus menjawab apa, hatinya belum siap untuk mengatakannya jadi ia memutuskan untuk mencari alasan "ohh itu..gini nih tadi Nana minta saran untuk toko game yang bagus"

"ohh gitu haha~ iya deh" ucap Miya yang tertawa kecil

"ayo Alu masuk dulu, aku akan panggilkan Estes"

"a-iya.."

"Estes turunlah, Alucard mencarimu!, Alu duduklah dulu"

"iya Miya" Alucard duduk di sofa. 'Miya sopan sekali' pikirnya sambil memandangi Miya yang menuju ke arah dapur lalu memberinya coklat panas

Tak lama kemudian Estes datang dan langsung duduk di sofa. "jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Estes langsung to the point "begini..aku-" Estes memotong ucapan Alucard "kau ingin minta saran bagaimana cara menyatakan perasaan-mu ya?"

"a-itu.."

"haha~~ kau mudah ditebak, begini..Miya itu terima orang apa adanya kau tidak perlu menunjukkan sesuatu yang special atau menunjukkan hal-hal yang fantastis cukup apa adanya"

"begitu yah..tapi kupikir itu terlalu simple"

"tentu saja itu cuma saran dariku, sisanya kau pikirkan bagaimana agar kau dan dia bahagia"

"terima kasih Estes kalau begitu aku pulang"

"loh Alu sudah mau pulang"ucap Miya yang turun dari tangga

"iya haha~ sudah larut soalnya"

"begitu? Baiklah"

"Miya antarlah Alu ke depan"

"a-iya Estes"

"umm harusnya kau tidak menghantarku sampai depan sini"ucap Alucard yang melewati gerbang rumah-nya

"tapi Estes bilang jika ada tamu yang berkunjung, pas pulangnya di antar sampai depan"

"haha~yang kau tahu itu dari Estes semua yah"

"iya, emangnya salah ya?" Miya memerengkan kepalanya

"haha~ ga salah sih, aku pulang yaa" pamit Alucard

"i-iya, hati-hati ya"

Setelah sampai di rumah, Alucard merebahkan badannya ke kasur ia bingung harus menyatakan perasaannya atau tidak. Alucard mengingat saat Miya memerengkan kepalanya "ya ampun imut sekali, kenapa bisa ada makhluk seimut itu!" teriaknya sambil berguling-guling di kasur. Tak lama setelah ia berguling, Alucard melihat handuk yang tadi di pakai oleh Miya "oh iya handuk nya belum aku jemur" gumamnya


	6. 6

Miya bangun dari tempat tidur, ia menuju jendela kamarnya lalu membuka gorden yang tadinya tertutup lalu menjadi terbuka. Sinar matahari fajar membuatnya teringat sesuatu 'hari ini ada diskon besar-besaran di swalayan' pikirnya lalu menuju kamar mandi

Setelah berpakaian ia segera keluar rumahnya berharap swalayan tidak ramai. Namun ekspektasi tak sesuai realita, swalayan tersebut sangat ramai, ia bahkan tak dapat masuk kedalam karena penuh 'apa aku perlu memanah mereka satu persatu?'pikirnya, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya

Tak lama kemudian swalayan menjadi lumayan sepi, namun… "wahh~ maaf diskon nya sudah tidak berlaku lagi~ sudah lewat 5 menit dari batas waktu yang ditentukan" ucap karyawan yang disana "apa?!" Miya mengguncang karyawan tersebut "kau tahu aku sudah menunggu lama!" lanjutnya namun masih mengguncang "m-maafkan saya..tolong berhenti nona...otakku bergetar" ucapnya tapi Miya tidak berhenti mengguncang karyawan tersebut

"ada apa ini?!" seseorang datang rambutnya berwarna coklat tersisir dengan rapi, ia terkejut melihat apa yang ia lihat sekarang "Miya?" ucapnya menuju ke kegaduhan

"Gossen?" Miya berhenti mengguncang karyawan lalu menuju kearah Gossen "apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"apa maksudmu? Aku manager disini"

"benarkah"

"ya..jadi, ada masalah apa?"

"a-aku sudah datang untuk membeli barang yang berdiskon, tapi karyawan itu bilang diskon nya sudah tidak berlaku lagi"ucap Miya sambil menghela nafas

"haha~ begitu rupanya" ucap Gossen sambil tertawa kecil "kau ambillah apa yang ingin kau beli aku akan memberi diskon nanti" lanjutnya

"benarkah?!" ucap Miya, matanya berbinar

"tentu saja"

"woahh~ Gossen kau sangat baik ya" ucap Miya lalu mulai memilih barang

Miya mulai memilih barang yang akan ia bayar di kasir, ia teringat kalau sabun dirumah sudah habis ia pun memilih sabun bermerek Lox lalu ia pergi ke deretan buah. Ia berfikir sejenak 'apa aku membelikan Nana buah ya?'pikirnya, ia terkejut ketika menyenggol seseorang yang ingin membeli buah yang sama "a-maaf" ucapnya lalu ia sedikit terkejut karena ia tak menyadari bahwa ia menyenggol Alucard "oh..Alu"lanjutnya

"Miya?"ucapnya

"uhh~ kau beli apa Alu?"

"hanya buah-buahan untuk ngemil"ucapnya sambil mengambil beberapa buah apel

"begitu?"ucap Miya yang juga membeli buah apel

"kau sendirian saja?"

"iya, eh Alu.."

"hmm?"

"ternyata manager disini Gossen loh"ucap Miya yang menuju ke arah kasir

"Ohh~ temanmu?"

"iya teman semasa kecil"

"hmm" Alucard mulai membayar barang yang ia beli lalu ia mengambil barang milik Miya "barang yang ini di gabung aja ya"ucapnya kepada penjaga kasir

"loh..tidak Alu, aku akan bayar sendiri" ucap Miya yang mengeluarkan dompet dari tas nya

"sudah tidak apa-apa"kata Alucard yang menghentikan Miya yang ingin mengeluarkan uang

"umm~ kalau begitu bagaimana jika nanti ku traktir kue"

"tidak apa-apa Miya, hahaha~" Alucard tertawa kecil sembari mengangkut barang mereka

Tiba-tiba Gossen datang lalu membisikkan kepada petugas kasir. "Miya kau sudah selesai?" tanyanya yang menuju kearah Miya "a-iya ini sudah dibayar"ucap Miya kepada Gossen, "begitu? ngomong-ngomong dia siapa?" tanya Gossen sambil memandangi Alucard sinis

"oh, dia...t-temanku" ucap Miya sedikit gagap

"ohh, halo aku Gossen, teman masa kecil Miya" ucapnya lalu menjabat tangan, Alucard yang baru datang sedikit terkejut oleh perilaku Gossen

"A-Alucard.."

"kalau begitu Miya, bagaimana jika kita pergi keluar sebentar..belanjaan mu biar aku yang bawakan"ucap Gossen yang mengambil belanjaan Miya yang sudah di kantongi

"maaf..Miya bukannya kau mengajakku ke toko kue tadi" ucap Alu yang sedikit kesal dengan Gossen lalu menuju pintu luar

"ah iya maaf ya Gossen, lain kali saja" ucap Miya lalu mengikuti Alucard "oh iya terimakasih diskon nya" lanjutnya

Gossen hanya melihat punggung Miya yang mulai menjauh lalu ia tersenyum miring, ia mengambil ponsel yang ada di saku celananya lalu menekan nomor seseorang "hai..ini aku...tenang saja...semua berjalan lancar hahaha~...kenapa nada bicara mu?...hmm...tidak, tentu saja ia terlihat kesal..yahh sudah dulu...jika ada rencana lain hubungi saja aku...baiklah…sampai nanti" ia menutup telfonnya masih tersenyum kali ini ia tersenyum kecil, menunggu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya

Note: hai semuanya hehe~~ saya cuma mau bilang terimakasih atas dukungan nya (っT3T)っ saya terhura loh. Oh iya mungkin ini sedikit telat tapi boleh dong kritik and sarannya (Miya: sedikit telat gimana? Ini udah chap ke berapa tapi baru minta KnS) #authorterpanahmiya. Uhh~ (つˊωˋ)つ pokoknya makasih banget yang udah dukung saya. Byee~~


	7. 7 (last)

Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai ketempat kue yang ingin mereka tuju. Mereka datang ke cafe kecil yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari swalayan, mereka pun duduk di dekat jendela tak lama kemudian seorang pelayan cafe datang dan memberikan menu.

"kau mau apa?"ucap Miya yang duduk di depan Alucard

"hmm..apa aja deh, ngomong-ngomong kau tidak masalah makan kue utuh begitu?"tanya-nya sembari memilih kue di menu

"umm apa maksudmu?"ucapnya yang memesan kue yang kami pesan

"maksudku apa kau tidak takut gemuk atau apa gitu?"

"Estes bilang selagi bisa makan jangan takut gemuk" ucapnya yang membetulkan ikatan rambutnya

"haha~" Alucard tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Miya, membuat gadis didepan-nya memerengkan kepalanya "kau ini lucu sekali" ucapnya lalu meletakkan tangannya di pipi "kau tahu? Aku menyukai dirimu yang seperti ini" ucap Alucard ceplas ceplos, tanpa ia sadari rona merah muncul di telinga Miya. Ia memerah sampai ke pipi-nya tersadar atas apa yang baru ia katakan, tiba-tiba pesanan mereka tiba saat itulah mereka tersadar lalu melahap kue yang di pesan. 'Alucard bodoh apa yang kau ucapkan tadi ahhh sial' pikirnya lalu menggelengkan kepala. Sesekali ia melirik Miya, telinganya masih memerah. "Alu..ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu" ucap Miya setelah membisu sekitar 5 menit

"umm apa?"

"eh-ntar aja deh, besok aja"

"umm..aku bayar dulu yah"

Alucard memandangi Miya dari kejauhan, penasaran dengan apa yang ingin dikatakan-nya besok. Setelah selesai membayar, Alucard menghantar Miya pulang "sampai jumpa besok Alucard" ucapnya yang sudah di depan pintu "a-iya"ucap Alu lalu berjalan menuju arah rumahnya "Alu! Besok di bawah pohon yaa!" teriak Miya dari kejauhan mengingatkan Alucard. Pria berambut putih itu hanya melambaikan tangannya.

ESOK NYA

"hei Miya kenapa kau hari ini terlihat gugup begitu?" ucap Layla selaku teman sebangku dan sahabatnya menepuk pundaknya

"ah aku merasa gugup, aku rasa akan menyatakan-nya hari ini"ucap Miya sembari memainkan dasinya

Mendengar ucapan Miya Layla menepuk pundaknya lagi, "semangatlah Miya apapun jawaban dari Alucard kau harus tetap tenang oke"ucapnya "hahaha~ iya terimakasih" ucap Miya.

Alucard melirik Miya dari kejauhan penasaran apa yang dibicarakan oleh kedua gadis itu "hei Alu kau dengar tidak?"ucapan dari Chou yang tiba-tiba membuat Alucard sedikit terkejut "eh apa?"ucapnya langsung memandangi Chou "ah kau ini, ini loh berita yang kulihat di Fakebook. Hebat loh anjing nya bisa mandi sendiri"asik Chou yang sibuk dengan layar hp nya "ah itu sudah biasa"ucap Alucard berencana mengerjai Chou

"jadi apa yang tidak biasa?"

"burung"

"hah? Kenapa?"

"burung aja bisa berubah menjadi Fasha hehe~"

Karena kesal dengan jawaban Alucard, Chou pun menggunakan skill kedua nya. "hei lagi asik ngapain?" Lancelot, Alpha dan Saber tiba-tiba datang membawa snack lalu ngumpul di meja Alucard "bisakah kalian tidak membawa makanan kemeja ku?" tanya Alucard sedikit kesal "hahaha~ kami pungut kok sampah nya nanti" ucap Lancelot "oh iya apa hari ini bu Alice ga masuk ya?"tanya Alu kepada teman-temannya yang asik memakan snack "umm katanya sih ada rapat dianya jadi ga masuk kelas"ucap Lancelot. Tak lama waktu berlalu akhirnya bell pulang berbunyi, ia ingat janjinya dengan Miya jadi ia langsung menuju pohon yang telah dijanjikan

Alucard sampai dibawah pohon, namun Miya belum ada disana jadi ia memutuskan untuk bersandar disana. Miya yang melihat Alucard bersandar dari kejauhan memutuskan untuk menghampiri nya

"Alu…"ucapnya yang sudah didepan Alucard

"ah-kau sudah datang"ucap Alu yang mulai berdiri

"a-kau bersandar saja aku akan duduk didepan mu"

"begitu?, jadi apa yang akan kau katakan?"tanya Alucard yang bersandar lagi

"mungkin ini terdengar aneh tapi...aku...menyukaimu"ucap Miya sembari memainkan jemarinya

"eh?!"

"aku..menyukaimu Alu, aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku. Alu mungkin kau ga akan menerimanya tapi aku berasa lega setelah mengatakan ini" wajahnya sangat memerah Miya sangat tidak bisa mengontrol tingkat kemerahan diwajahnya. Alucard terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Miya, sesekali ia mencubit pipinya untuk mengetahui apakah ini mimpi. Setelah cukup lama terdiam Alucard pun membuka alat ucap-nya "Miya...kau serius? maksudku kau tidak bercanda kan?"

"ah-kau tidak perlu menjawab jika kau tidak ma-"

"tentu saja aku mau..kau pikir sudah berapa lama aku ingin mengatakan kata-kata itu"ucap Alucard "harusnya aku yang mengatakannya bukan kau"lanjutnya

"j-jadi"

"aku menerimanya Miya…"ucap Alucard sembari mengelus kepala Miya

Tiba-tiba ntah dari mana Layla, Zilong, Clint dll muncul dari balik tembok yang letaknya agak jauh dari mereka sambil mengumam 'makan-makan' 'traktir' dan kata lainnya yang membuat Alucard kesal karena merusak momen mereka

-FIN-

Me: gantung ya? Hehehe~ cerita nya Author mau bikin bonus Chapter nya, tapi gatau kapan bisa bikin. Pokoknya diusahakan secepatnya deh (フˊ3ˋ)フ. Oh iya terimakasih yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk fic unfaedah ini (TT). Sekian~


End file.
